


Reunion's Sacrifice

by MarilynsWolf



Category: AFK Arena (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, niru kills his wife because she told him to, niru's pov, shemira is pretty much blind but it doesn't really matter here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarilynsWolf/pseuds/MarilynsWolf
Summary: Sometimes you just have to die for those you love.
Relationships: Niru/Shemira (AFK Arena)
Kudos: 28





	Reunion's Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extremely short drabble that's basically my take on Shem's death. Or at least, what was going through Niru's mind when it happened. He is a Good Dad and a Good Husband god damn it. 
> 
> Lilith let the Graveborns be happy for once challenge 2020

It was natural, he supposed, to be afraid of death. The uncertainty of the blackness that awaited crumpled even the most hardened of warriors in their final moments. Hell, even he, for as much as he’d become numb to the concept, had panicked during his execution. The fact that he’d been hung hadn’t helped matters, really. But, it was not he who was dying today.

Shemira’s voice had wavered as she asked, her clouded eyes watering over still perfectly applied eyeliner. It was a testament to her strength, really, a testament to why he’d even married her in the first place. To be willing to make such a final sacrifice purely for the sake of family. She was stronger than him, that was for sure.

His own apprehensions about the war turning him into an absentee father were unimportant; what was important was making her death as efficient as possible. It wouldn’t be painless, no death was painless, but he could at least make it quick. With her back turned and her gaze set firmly upon Daimon’s headstone, he slid an arm around her middle, pulling a small dagger from his skirt with his other hand.

It was a clean cut, placed precisely where it needed to be, and as deep as it needed to be. Her legs instantly buckled from beneath her, her blood spilling unceremoniously all over her front. He tried his best to fully catch her as she fell, but she still hit the ground a little harder than he’d intended. 

Shaking and whimpering through her final breaths, curled against him with her fingers entwined with his own, there were only three things he could say.

“I’m here.”

“I’ve got you.”

“I’m not leaving you…”

As the sun crept further upwards on the horizon, as Shemira’s trembling finally stilled, just three things to say.

“I’m here.”

“I’ve got you.”

“I’m not leaving you…”

_Never again…_


End file.
